


Flowerdeep fields, you surpass all the stars

by Honeymouthed_Flower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Prince Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeymouthed_Flower/pseuds/Honeymouthed_Flower
Summary: “Peace? Do not talk to me about peace, the royal family does not know the meaning.”Mark, faced with an arranged loveless marriage, flees into his kingdom’s deep forests. Sheltered from the outside world all his life, he knows nothing of the people and seemingly nothing of his bloodline either.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	1. Wildflowers... I have these dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark’s travelling prompts a craving for a bathe in a nearby lake. As he is about to dip into the lake’s deep waters, a mysterious young man approaches. 
> 
> Mark is a trespasser not welcome in their lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I’ve been brainstorming on for a while.  
> Normally I keep my stories pretty private, but I wanted to share some Markhyuck.
> 
> The title of this work and the chapter is inspired by ‘If not, Winter’ By Sappho and translated by Anne Carson.

Mark felt like he had been traveling for days, his legs were sore from all the running and walking. He looked back on all the times he had been spoilt by riding in a carriage, he wasn’t prepared for the outside world. What a fool he was. A fool to think that this would be a wise idea. Hair clung to his forehead and his clothes were drenched. The climate was a lot hotter than in the Citadel.  
‘Ah I’m saved’ , Mark thought, traveling through the undergrowth of the forest floor and coming across a lake. 

The lake was large, the darkness of the water showing its depth. However, the edge was crystal clear, the sun dappled on the surface. A slightly isolated part of the lake was surrounded by small cliffs, this section was a lot smaller than the surroundings and there was water cascading down; gently hitting a small island in the centre. Mark had never been so thankful for a body of water before, the trees at the edge that bent over the lake shielded his pale skin from the harsh sun.  
It would be sunset soon, he deserved to rest. He began offloading his heavy weaponry, distracted, ready to bathe after his exhaustive travels. 

A slender foot touched the waters edge. Hands into a spear, piercing the water’s peaceful ripple with a graceful dive. Mark stopped his movements, the splash alarming him, he could of sworn he was alone. He whipped his head around to face the pool and grabbed his dagger, holding it up in front of his face. Deep in the bank’s shrubbery he was undetected. His eyes focused on the dark shadow under the water, waiting for it to resurface. Suddenly, a head broke the water near the island, a gasp of breath.  
Mark’s heartbeat raced, his breathing laboured.  
He tried to dampen his emotions; the scent of his fear beginning to seep out of his pores. The figure pushed itself up onto the rocky island, strong muscles twisting and turning. It was a young man, his calloused, barefeet gripping onto the wet ground. He had a bow strung across his bare back; it’s design unlike anything Mark had come across, he could decipher that it was handmade. The individuality of the branch it came from evident, the carving intricate. He was only wearing a thin pair of pants, a darkened red in colour; his skin was sun kissed and rich in tone. He looked like honey Mark thought.

Cautiously Mark inched closer. Crouching, he was fascinated by the man, fear alluring him into leaning in. 

‘Definitely an omega’, ran through Mark’s mind. His belly was soft, a roundness to it, something that alphas lose once they hit maturity. However, his chest was developed and his arms chiseled like a Grecian statue. Honey with the sharpness of stone. It was obvious he had worked hard on his body, his muscles rippling as he took the bow off from his back and placed it on the rock very close to him. Silently, he moved his feet over the slippery surface; crouching down and pulling a basket towards him that had been near the waters edge. Pulling out three bowls and putting them in front of him; the first was empty and had a slight dip on the edge, for pouring the contents. The second and third full of strange pastes that Mark viewed with curiosity, the colour of them both a light lilac, yet the textures of them varying.

He began to undress, preparing himself to wash under the cascading water, Mark blushed and averted his eyes as the man took off all of his clothes. He felt he was intruding on something very private. People in the Citadel and the castle were conservative, nudity was shamed, only meant between lovers. His father had banned Mark from showing any skin to his suitors. It was too scandalous. Yet in rebellion he longed to look at this man.   
The stranger started putting the pastes in his hair, washing himself slowly. His hair was quite long for a man, touching the nape of his neck and his shoulders; an auburn brown. It melted into his honey skin. 

Mark wanted to run, he had been here too long. Such a fool, this beautiful creature was too good for his traitorous eyes. Betraying him: Mark’s heel touched the floor behind him. 

Snap! Crunch!

“Shit!” Mark hissed, that was loud. Even with the sound of the waterfall. A head whipped round to his hiding spot, wet shorter curls framing the face. The omega swiftly picked up his bow, slightly crouching and pulling it. His fingertips pinching the fletching, experience was written all over his face. He was strong, his arms not shaking despite the weight he was holding. Eyebrows furrowed towards the noise.

“Come out!” He commanded, keeping his sentences short as he was focusing all his energy into his form. His voice was rough, although it seemed forced. An imitation of an alpha voice; it was pretty well done Mark thought. It would have fooled others, but not him. 

“I said come out!”  
“Okay, okay.”

Mark arose from the shrubbery, his hands in the air, he averted his eyes from the man once more. “Look at me.” The man spoke.  
“Your are not decently dressed.”  
“That is not of any importance.” He spat, Mark’s back was up against a tree. He and the man were separated by the water. Realising this the stranger shot at him twice. Mark drew in a sharp breath. The arrows pierced his clothes just above his shoulders, tightly pinning him to the bark.

Hastily grabbing his clothes and weapons, the man jumped into the water and quickly got in front of Mark; his eyes were like daggers. Dark and dangerous, a milky blackness. A small scar was on the top of his right eyelid. A small cluster of scars on his chest, he smelt like honey. 

He no longer held his bow, but a dagger against Mark’s neck. Prepared to slice if Mark dared to move, “Who are you?” He asked. Mark was prepared to be bombarded with questions yet the man stayed calm and poised.  
“I can’t tell you that, I don’t even know who you are.”  
“I am not the one who trespassed our lands.” The man retorted, “If anyone is suspicious and unwelcome it is you.” 

Mark was not used to being talked back to, he bristled at the tone of voice the man was using. “How can I trespass when I don’t even know where I am!” He snapped. The omega’s scent soured at the aggression, a pungent sour milk and honey. Disgusting.

The omega held his dagger at the hilt in between his teeth, his canines sharp. This omega was more attuned to his instincts, unlike Mark who’s teeth had become dull. He took some vine rope and wrapped it around his captive’s wrists as handcuffs, not as sturdy as the metal used in the Citadel but strong enough. The dagger was back in it’s skin.  
The man quickly dressed himself now that the trespasser had been fully immobilised, he harshly grabbed the lead of vine left over from the handcuffs. Spare hand pulling the arrows from the tree, and Mark’s clothes, putting them back in his quiver. “I will take you to the chief, he will decide what to do with you.” 

The Alpha thanked the stars for not being murdered on the spot. He didn’t put it past the omega to want him dead. The omega still looked like a drowned cat, yet he held his head up high. Ever so prideful. He took long strides in front of Mark, seemingly walking mostly on his tiptoes. 

‘What is he avoiding?’ Mark thought, stepping where the other man had stood. As they ventured further in the forest Mark was focused on the floor; yellow sprites covered the ground, there had been some earlier that the omega had been stepping around but now they were everywhere. A golden path fit for a prince.  
One of the more curious sprites clung to Mark’s ankle. It’s little hands grabbing onto his shoes, he stilled, the lead of the handcuffs pulled. He shook his leg violently again and again. 

The omega stopped still and turned quickly, fear and anger in his eyes. He was too late. The sprite clinging to Mark’s leg was flung to the side; hitting a nearby tree harshly before it fell to the ground. Anger pulsated around the man; his eyes sharpened to something worse than before, shoulders tensed and raised, his hands balling at his sides. He was at the sprites injured body in a moment, gently picking it up and cradling it in his palms before wrapping it in a large leaf and placing it in his satchel that was across his body.

Mark became motionless, he was about to utter out an ‘I’m sorry’ however his mouth was stuck. 

“You do not know these forests; how dare you harm it’s creatures. Impertinent beast!” His voice was laced with malice, looking up at mark from the crouched position he was in by the tree.  
Mark was dragged harshly the rest of the way to the village the omega was from. Praying all the whilst on a more lenient treatment from this ‘Chief’.  
Mark looked at the forest sprite during the walk which was whimpering in the omega’s satchel. His heart pinched with worry and sorrow, his eyes softened as he mouthed an apology to the creature he had mistreated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter in this work, it’s a little short, but the story will flesh out soon. 
> 
> Thank you for checking out my work ❤️


	2. I have not known honey like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foolish Prince’s compassion begins to melt the steely gaze of a young forest dweller...
> 
> Mark, is stuck in the forest village until he can get a steed to take him further south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, and don’t hesitate to let me know what you think or if you find any mistakes in things like grammar.
> 
> I am both writing and proof reading so any feedback I get will be super helpful.
> 
> Enjoy!

Exhausted. The forest’s bushes attacked his legs with fury as Mark was dragged around the forest. He swore they were going around in circles as the man mustn’t have travelled that far just for a bathe; the omega was trying to confuse him so he wouldn’t be able to find his way back once released.  
His eyes stung with tiredness, the sun had set now and was far behind the mountains, it was too dark for Mark to escape alive, he was truly clueless when it came to the forest.  
The omega hadn’t looked at him the entire time, he obviously didn’t fear Mark’s escape. His hand was tight on the rope and harshly pulling. He sighed with relief as lights came in the distance, some high in the trees and others at ground level. They glowed with a faint red, which contrasted the blueish tinge the forest seemed to have at night. Mark felt warm just at the sight of light, however he was nowhere near heat yet. 

A sporadically stoned path seemed to emerge in the floor, the red light was now in little rusty iron lanterns on the edge of the path, yet they were snaked around by vines. The forest weaving it’s way into the man made objects. A lot of the trees around this part of the forest were willow trees, they danced with the wind, their arms lightly tapping Mark. He saw more little sprites and other curious creatures that he didn’t know; the place was bursting with life and in the distance of the village he could hear laughter. 

He allowed himself to sink into the forest’s feeling. It filled him with warmth and with life. It was so different to the castle, the castle smelt of soap and stone, here the air smelt like the river and flowers. Mark could fall asleep in the gentle scent that it brought.  
“Don’t think that I’ll be letting you stay here just because you like the place. Everyone who comes here thinks the same; your no different intruder.” The omega had a knack for reading Mark like an open book, he was staring at his features as Mark gaped like a child at his surroundings.

The path came more into fruition as they went deeper into the village. There were no signs or people towards the edges however further in Mark saw little houses made of timber and willow leaves that had signs in the forest dweller’s language. He couldn’t understand a word. “Shops...” he mumbled, a little dumbfounded. 

“Did you think that we were savages? You clearly know nothing.” The omega turned, he pulled on the lead once more as they came to a hill. He didn’t let Mark’s eyes linger for too long on the village life, they came to a circular building that was much larger than any of the others and was made mostly of a mossy stone. It had no door yet a vine curtain across its entrance, and as the omega used one hand to part the leaves, Mark was able to see a large willow in the centre of the building. 

This seemed to be some sort of square or meeting centre, ‘The chief must be here.’ Mark thought. A booming voice echoed, and at the base of the willow tree was a collection of chairs that were in a circle, the tallest chair was backed by the giant willow. 

“Father!” The man leading him called, Mark’s eyes widened. He had offended the Chief’s son! Panic rose in his throat, if this Chief had the same temperament as his son then Mark would be ruined regardless of his own status. He choked down his bile, his face turning pale.  
“Father!” He called once again, “Earlier this evening I was bathing at the falls. When I was interrupted by this man trespassing our lands.” The omega pushed Mark forwards into the centre of the council meeting. There were whispers all around as the council’s previous conversation was abruptly stopped. The Chief raised his hand slightly and crooked his index finger, three young dwellers ran to the omega’s side. He was relieved from his duty as Mark’s captor and he immediately joined his father and stared Mark down with a fiery intensity. 

The Chief cleared his throat, the chatter from the council members ceased. All attention was on Mark and he oddly felt like he was back in the castle...

“Minhyung!” His father yelled. His royal name sounded slimy in his father’s throat, he disliked it deeply.  
“How many times have I told u to keep your back straight whilst in a royal meeting?”  
Mark knew he was going to be reprimanded when they got back to the castle’s private quarters. The meeting had been four hours long and his father had made him stand at the side of the royal throne the entire time. Even Mark’s mother had meekly stated that it had been cruel to make a little boy stand up straight for so long, however she was only faced with anger.

His father had always been angry, the man commanded the Citadel and the rest of the kingdom with a tight lipped fury of steel. ‘Respect is earned through power’ he would say to Mark.  
‘Respect is earned through power’ .

Respect, respect. It was always that with him. 

... “Young man,” The Chief addressed him. “would you care to tell the council why you are in the southern forest?”  
Mark’s back straightened uncomfortably, his legs together and straight, neck tall, shoulders rolled back until it ached and his head tiled upwards. 

‘The look of a feared King’ he heard his father’s voice echo.

“My business is my own, respected leader.” Mark did not bow. “My name is Prince Minhyung Lee, and whilst I have been in the Citadel for the majority of my life so, would not have been known to you. I assume you know my father well.” 

The council was deathly quiet, even the omega was silent and shocked. However this shock quickly turned to fury and pain.  
Mark, now freed from his binds, grasped his sword from his back, pulling it slightly from the scabbard so the Chief and the council could see the Royal insignia on the blade. The Chief got down from his wooden throne and took one knee in front of Mark. He may be a chief but the Royal insignia commanded respect, a respect earned through power. 

The Chief, who before looked like a formidable opponent, had crumbled at Mark’s feet. Mark despised himself, he had embarrassed this man in front of his son and his people.  
“Please rise, I was only passing through the forest before I was stopped. I am not here on the behalf of my father. I have made my own path.” Mark felt incredibly guilty. The fury coming from the Chief’s son pushed its way into his senses.  
Mark continued, “I lost my horse in the marshes, I sent for another but I do think it will be much longer before it finds me.” He lied, he had not sent for another. 

“Please, it would be an honour to host you, your Highness” The Chief looked at Mark with kindness and fear. It was always fear; that was what his name brought. 

Midnight had rolled in over the mountains; the Chief had thrown a welcoming feast for Prince Lee. However, Mark had felt positively sick and had excuse himself in order to retire to bed not long after it had started. He had enjoyed hearing the Chief’s stories of war and battle. He was quite accomplished, his guards having trained under him looked towards his position at the table with a deep respect. There was no fear in their eyes; it was so alien to the Castle. All the royal guards looked at his father with fear and jealousy. 

He walked from the dining halls of the main building back out into the central village that he had been dragged through earlier.

Young women that were lining the streets eyed him with curiosity. However there was another group of women that ignored him, this group was a little smaller in numbers yet their frames were broader and taller. ‘Alphas’ Mark thought, the existence of female Alphas was gone in the Citadel, his had father deemed them as undesirable and threw every woman with the Alpha gene out of the city walls, they were forced to live on the outside. His father wanted perfection. He saw the world as a place that was only for male Alphas and female Omegas, to him, anything other was sacrilege. However he was glad to keep male Omegas and persuade them into prostitution, his hypocrisy made Mark revolted.

Mark had seen a female Alpha only once, however the forest dwellers seemed to be abundant in them. Their presence was strong. He felt pheromones coming from the gaggle of female omegas behind him, afraid of being courted with; he took to the tree bridges that were up top. He was trying to find the room that the Chief said had been made ready for him, the forest dwellers had made the large oak trees their homes, as well as the ground houses. 

He walked around the winding bridges, feeling hopeless about finding his private quarters. Mark sat down on a part of the walkway that circled an oak tree, he swung his legs over the side and took to watching the nightlife of the village for a little while. He felt content, it was quiet and peaceful, there were no guards calling on him, no maids wanting to ‘aid in his routine’.  
Yet again the red light warmed him, his senses relaxed and his guard was let down as he once again let himself be consumed by the forest. Green twisting vine was down near his face, in his absent-mindedness Mark grasped the vine and tugged it lightly; wanting to mess with the way it felt. As he tugged a little, a bell sounded within the tree top. Mark was startled and was about to venture upwards when a voice called out. 

“Mila? Mila, I’m sorry but I cannot accept your proposal. I thought we had gone over this at the last council meeting. I just... I cannot make myself feel that way about you.”  
Mark certainly wasn’t Mila, the Chief’s omega son sounded exasperated by the thought of this woman.  
He stood up and walked round the bridge until he saw the vine ladder leading up to the tree top, something compelled him to want to speak to the omega.  
As he reached the top, the omega turned to what he thought was ‘Mila’ and a look of shock briefly crossed his features.

“I apologise, I’m not Mila. I never did catch your...”  
“You are not wanted either.” Mark was interrupted, the omega turned around sharply and went back to what he was doing. The omega was cutting to him, not letting him finish. “Please leave.”

“I will not.” Mark stood firmly, which rewarded him an icy glare over his shoulder. He continued regardless, “I wanted to see how the creature was doing, I feel guilty for harming it.”  
“And so you should,” The omega retorted, “Water sprites are peaceful creatures, you did a terrible thing.” He sounded distressed as he spoke, his words were strained as if he was in pain. Mark didn’t know he felt this deeply about them.

The omega still had his back to Mark as he was crouched on the floor.  
“My name is Donghyuck, and unlike my father I will not face you and grovel. My father is afraid of the Citadel and of the King, he is haunted by the treaty he was made to sign by your father.”  
Donghyuck spoke with ice towards Mark, his voice boomed across the room in a similar way to the Chief’s.  
“A Prince who hides in the shadows is no Prince of mine, I do not care for royalty.” 

Mark was a little taken back, however quickly composed himself. “I can see that. However, my presence here is not one of aggression but one of peace.”  
Those words did not bode well with Donghyuck; he stood and turned to Mark. Their eyes met and he stared Mark down, eyebrows knitting together, his slightly shorter stature did not command less attention. He pulled Mark’s presence to him, forced him to look and ready himself.

The omega looked like he wanted to slice Mark open. He kept the same intense stare as he pushed his words out through clenched teeth. “Peace? Do not talk to me about peace, the Royal Family does not know the meaning.”

He opened his mouth to spew out more fire, his tongue forked, was a dagger that he wanted to poison Mark with. In contrast though, he stumbled towards Mark. His distressed smell tinted with the smell of blood. The hand that had been clenched to his stomach now fell and was covered with a crimson red, it dripped to the oak floor and the forest dweller fell limp into the Prince’s arms.

The morning sun was high in the sky by the time Donghyuck had risen, Mark had dressed his wound whilst he’d slept and was currently looking out from the window in the tree top’s room. Donghyuck covered his naked upper half as Mark turned to him, Mark’s eyes looked inquisitively on the omega.  
“How did you get such a nasty wound?” He asked.  
Donghyuck felt required to speak out of thanks. “Water sprites don’t really take to being cared for. Normally you just have to let them heal on their own, however the one that you injured wouldn’t of survived by itself. I had to do something, I didn’t pass out from the wound, it’s not deep enough. The water sprites bite has a poison that has a sleeping effect on humans.”  
He sighed before continuing, “Alphas tend to burn it off in an hour or two but it is more affective with Omegas, it’s been misused by some cruel and despicable Alphas.” 

Mark made a little sound of understanding, he looked at the omega with more care. The sun illuminated his skin, it danced over his hair, clinging to the wavy tendrils that delicately framed his face. He looked positively radiant when he wasn’t angry. Mark asked Donghyuck if he could see the sprite, he had a hesitant response before he cupped the now once again lively sprite and held it out to Mark.  
It was frightened at first, however it looked into Mark’s eyes and once it knew there was no malice it gladly tucked itself into the warm crook of his neck.

Sunshine, the omegas slight smile at the sprite’s trust of him. It warmed Mark’s soul in a way that the village’s red light hadn’t. It was just them, in this little pocket of time and Mark felt himself reaching further into the forest dweller’s gravity.  
He dared to ask a question,  
“If I may ask, who is this ‘Mila’ you mistook me for last evening?” He drew in his breath at Donghyuck’s slight bristle.  
“Don’t you think it’s a little early for us to be talking about personal details?”  
“Perhaps,”  
“I thought so.”  
“You seemed distressed.” Mark stated, this care from the Alpha caught Donghyuck off guard. 

“It is obvious that I am not fond of you, Prince.” He said condescendingly. “Why do you insist on prying?”  
Mark stilled for a moment, “Your father seems troubled by my presence. I feel guilty for what my father has caused him. I do not know the complete in’s and out’s of my father’s past.” 

The truth.

“I will be here for another three weeks at least before I can carry on to my destination in the south-east.” Mark continued, “I thought that by getting to know you, and having your trust it would put him at ease.” 

Lies.

Mark felt drawn to this man, although he felt bad for how his status had affected the Chief. He didn’t want to get to know the omega for the chief’s sake, he wanted to get to know the omega for himself.  
The Citadel did not know honey like this, and Mark was drawn in by its sweetness.

Donghyuck paused, looking at Mark intensely once again. “You must remember that I do not like royalty, yet I will put the comfort of my father before my selfish wants.” He stood up and moved away from Mark. “I will show you our village’s ways as a means of peace, but know this now that we will not be friends.”

Mark nodded and agreed to this, his time with the omega bought. Once again he inquired about the woman’s name last night. Suddenly at the mention of her Donghyuck blushed, a deep red blush. It doused his features beautifully, covered his nose and was drawn high up his defined cheek bones.  
He turned his head away slightly.  
“The village has a lot of female Alphas, I’m sure you have noticed. However I am the only male Omega that is of age; the only other in the village is an infant as they aren’t common.”  
He blushed some more, “So... I’ve been getting many proposals from the Alphas. However I’m not.. I’m not.” 

It was obvious to Mark he didn’t talk to many people about his feelings, he melted at the confrontation with his emotions. 

“You’re not...” Mark began to help, “...attracted to women?” 

“Yes, you are correct, I have not told my father. He would try to find a suitor.”  
“I do not blame you, I am not in the royal palace for reason that is almost the same.” 

Mark did not notice his accidental slip, his yawning in between his speech distracting him. The omega however, caught this; he looked at Mark with surprise but the Alpha was already falling asleep on a gathering of soft quilts. 

His eyelids were heavy, Mark was not nocturnal however he had been looking over the injured omega all night. The will of sleep called him, it beckoned him to close his eyes.  
As he was pulled into his dreams, a familiar female voice searched for his soul...

Bruised and battered, poor child. Just a little boy, a little boy with pale skin turning a blotchy purple. 

“Minhyung, my sweet Minhyung. Those training swords are too much, your father will not listen to me. My sweet baby, I have failed you.” 

Little peach, curled in his mother’s lap. Quiet sobbing, echos her bed chambers as she protects him.

“Don’t cry Mommy, don’t cry...”

Please Mother, don’t cry for me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck is going to eat his words later on I guarantee it! 
> 
> I’ll soon be delving into Marks backstory of his life in the castle and some of his reasons for leaving. 
> 
> Thank you for your support!


	3. Stars around the beautiful moon hide their form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark spends an afternoon with Donghyuck, learning about the forest dwellers’ ways. All the whilst learning to be himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains the hunting of animals. It is near the end of the chapter and starts near where it says “Mark was entranced by the omega’s perfect form.”  
> I apologise if this upsets you.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Little legs sprawled out on the soft sheets, arms curled into a small chest. Mark opened his eyes in one of the many large bedrooms in the castle. His private quarters didn’t feel like a child’s bedroom, there was no personality, everything immaculate and orderly due to the maids constantly cleaning up after him. The desk he had vandalised by scratching into it with a knife had been replaced already. The king sized bed was cold, the sunlight hitting it through the windows but it brought no warmth. He pulled the covers closer to his curled up form, trying to cocoon himself. 

“Prince Minhyung?” The maid knocked on the door before barging into the room. “Your highness are you awake?”  
Mark ignored her. His arms and ribs were a yellowing purple and he ached all over. He pulled the sheets over himself hiding from the stares of the servants; waiting, waiting.

“Mommy” he whispered..

Bare, vulnerable feet padded around the cold castle floors trying to find his mother. He ran on his tiptoes, playing a one sided game of hide and seek with the maids as he went. He ran up the stairs to the end of the corridor, hoping to find his mother in his parent’s quarters. Mark was quiet as he approached the large oak door, it was slightly ajar. His silence was spurred on by the want to give some poppies he had took from the royal garden to his mother as a surprise. 

He wished to see the smile on her face when she saw them. His tiny hand began to reach out for the door as he started to peer through the crack; the poppies by his side in his weak little grasp. Time seemed to slow, his breath hitched, eyes widened. Instead of his mother, his eyes laid upon his father fiercely entwined with a concubine. His eyebrows knitted together, his forehead creased and in a disgusted shock he dropped the poppies on the floor. They smacked against the ground, his hand harshly brushed against the metal door knocker before he could pull it away. It crashed against the door; however, before he could see his father’s expression at his discovery, the little boy turned and ran. As far as his small lungs could manage before he collapsed in one of the castle stairwells and panted for breath.

As he sat, chest heaving, his mind racing with more emotions he could handle. His small brain tried to rationalize what he saw. It was not real, not real.

All that echoed in the castle was the little bruised boy’s shrill cry. A distraught voice crying for mother...

Awake. Eyes fuzzy as they adjusted to the sunlight that was streaming through. The room was small and bursting with personality. The canopy of the tree twisted it’s green into the room. On the windowsill, climbing plants in ceramic pots snaked their way out of the room. The quilts underneath mark’s body were clean yet looked like antiques. Heirlooms passed down through generations, most of them were made of cottons or other readily available materials, however the odd one was made of silk. If this was Donghyuck’s room it was obvious that he prized them.  
As the man came into his mind, Mark began to wonder where he had gone, it frustrated him that his beauty did not suit his inhospitable personality. Mark swung his legs out to the middle of the floor, his bare feet stretching out on the rough wooden planks. He was in the same clothes as he had been in since he left the castle and as he smelt himself he did not blame Donghyuck for leaving the tree-top room. He quickly washed himself with a pail of water and redressed.

Mark gathered his things, he pulled his long coat over him with nothing underneath, throwing the royal sword over his back. He discarded the sweat stained top; he did not need to embarrass himself. Once back out on the trees’ walkways, he began looking around for his newly elected escort. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pushed his hair back, the walkway sagged under his weight as his began to make his way back to the ground. His eyes looked on Donghyuck’s frame that was coming out of the communal hall.

His skin glowed, he smiled bright. Not the sort of brightness that was impossible to bear; but a warming sunset. Deep embers of orange and red, something that Mark could stare at forever. He wore a pair of dark baggy pants that hugged at his hips, with a sash of a brighter orange that was tied around its waistband. Donghyuck’s top was very similar to the other day’s; a grey tunic with bell sleeves. However today he wore a buttoned down waistcoat on top. 

Mark thought he looked ravishing, the tight fitting top showing his muscles. As he moved towards Donghyuck the walkway creaked under his feet; he stopped as their eyes met each other’s. Mark grasped the strap of the sword’s scabbard, walking towards the omega. His heels clicked on the cobblestone, Donghyuck’s bare feet came toe to toe with Mark’s as he addressed him.

“Your highness,” He spoke politely whilst they were surrounded in the village. “my father would like me to show you to our hunting grounds.” 

“That sounds delightful, I don’t have that much experience in hunting but I am sure that you can show me the ropes.” Mark replied.  
“Of course.” The omega slightly bowed his head toward Mark. It made his skin crawl, he hated this formality. He wasn’t his father. He pushed down his hatred for his family and forced a smile in front of all the forest dwellers, he had to keep up appearances. He felt their eyes on him as Donghyuck led him through the village; it was almost similar to the eyes of the castle. The castle’s walls were full of eyes; every turn they blinked and stared, squelching in their sockets. 

It was midday by the time they had reached the hunting grounds, it wasn’t really what Mark was expecting. He thought about an open plane with dried out grass, and deer grazing. However the hunting grounds of the forest dwellers was near to a large river. The forest behind it had large gatherings of wildlife, deer and sheep, Mark could also see rabbits and cows under a small grove of trees further away. It somehow managed to retain a certain air of magic that the sprite forest had. The omega had brought two bows and quivers with a reasonable amount of arrows, he also kept a dagger close to his side. He looked dangerous, like the first time they had met. It was a sinful look for him. 

Lush green foliage was trampled under their feet, Donghyuck crouched behind some large shrubbery about ten metres from a lone deer. He turned his head to Mark, “We generally like to hunt bigger game. The sick and elderly do not hunt so this is what they request for most, we have teams of people that will hunt for them but apart from that everyone else hunts for themselves and their families.” he spoke in a hush.

His dark eyes locked onto Marks, ‘watch me’ he mouthed. Mark was entranced by the omega’s perfect form; he placed the arrow, his forefinger and thumb pinching the fletching. Drawing the bow up to his face and closing one eye, he steadied his hands. Steeled his face. Then, he let go. 

It whistled through the air, noise abruptly stopping as it punctured the deer’s neck. There was silence for half a second before the deer squealed. It thrashed around before it fell to the ground. Donghyuck jumped out into the clearing, Mark following shortly after, he was at the creatures side and with his dagger he finished off the kill.  
The pair tied the kill up to a sled they had taken with them and focused on a smaller kill. 

“Why don’t you try to go for something a bit smaller, there is a gathering of rabbits over there.” He said pointing to the grove of trees. “ Do exactly what I did but just aim at the group, you’re bound to hit one.”  
Mark was nervous. He had never really hunted before and it didn’t really seem easy. It comforted him that the omega would be there to cover for his mistakes.  
He copied the omega’s past movements, remembering his few archery lessons. Unfortunately his father thought more highly of sword fighting and thought it would be more useful of his time so he stopped his lessons shortly after they had begun. 

He pinched the fletching, his arms trembled slightly before he put in all his strength. Mark’s eyes were focused on the group of rabbits, unaware of how Donghyuck had started looking at him. The omega’s dark eyes followed Mark’s frame, but rested on his face. Admiring.

Mark let go, successfully hitting a rabbit. His enthusiasm peaked, joy rising and he began to leap over the cover of the shrubbery. Donghyuck grabbed his dagger and ran around to grab the kill, however Mark’s foot caught in the shrub and he toppled over onto the ground floor. His face connected with the ground and mud smeared all over the right side of his face.

“Aaahh...ugh! Fuck!” He scared off the rest of the rabbits with his clumsiness, luckily Donghyuck already had the kill in his grasp and had finished it off before it could escape him. The omega looked over to Mark, his arms were twisted around his frame. His face muddied as his feet were up in the air tangled in the shrubbery.  
Donghyuck broke into laughter upon seeing him, his arms wrapped around his stomach as his sides ached from joy.  
“Ahahaha.. I can’t.. believe you!” He heaved between words and giggles. “You failed the easiest part.”  
Mark huffed in response, turning over to unlatch his leg from its captor, in revenge for his humiliation he clawed some mud up from the ground and lunged at Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck was still giggling, trying to regain his breath, Mark’s muddy hand made contact with his face and smeared mud all over his cheek.  
“Prince Minhyung!” He shouted whilst still laughing. His teeth were brillant white and his giggle was intoxicating, Mark was stuck in admiration as he watched the omega laugh at them both. He would say anything, do anything to hear that joyful laughter forever. 

The rabbit was at the omega’s side, he held it up by its hind legs and brought it to the sled whilst in a mixture of annoyance and happiness. Mark felt a tingling sense of rebellion and daring, he turned to Donghyuck. Under the sun that was dancing on their skin; he took a gentle hold of his hand. 

Mark’s voice mellowed, his eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled and said,  
“I’ll never be sorry enough, but I have to say. You look exquisite when you smile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter was so late, I was dealing with some personal stuff. I hope u like this chapter. 
> 
> Please let me know what u think ❤️


	4. Rebellion shared between a sweet kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time wasted away in the sun, yet the kingdom waits for no one. Both Mark and Donghyuck connect over stories of their past, becoming closer together with every word whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Please enjoy this chapter and I will be back soon with another ❤️

Afternoon heat hit the floor of the forest and the fiery sun made the nearby ponds glisten. Based on the position of the sun in the sky, Mark guessed that it was a little after midday. They had hunted earlier on in the morning, now Mark was busing himself on cleaning the weapons and arrows that had been used in the hunt. All the whilst, Donghyuck did the hard work of skinning the animals before taking them back to the village. 

The dirty mud from their faces was washed off, however Donghyuck’s hands were now covered with blood that he would soon wash off as he expertly skinned the game. If Mark was honest it made him a little squeamish; he wouldn’t admit this to Donghyuck but that was why he was at the pond so far away from Donghyuck’s work. When injuring another human in combat he was composed but the fluffy skin of an animal was something he wasn’t used to. He felt quite cowardly compared to the omega. Pushing his insecurities aside, Mark focused back onto what he was doing, the blade in his hand shimmered under the sunlit water and his mind drifted slightly to thoughts of back home. Now that he had time to himself the guilt of abandoning his family sunk in. He felt guilty for leaving Jeno to fend for himself back in the castle; the beta was still seemed so young and would surely be subjected to their father’s wrath. The morality of his decision was something that kept Mark up at night, would Jeno ever forgive him for abandoning him? He knew of his brother’s selflessness and forgiving heart and that Jeno would not hold anything against him however Mark felt he did not deserve it. He masochistically wanted Jeno to hold him accountable. 

“I’ll make things right again.” he mumbled to himself repeatedly. Taking out a locket that was in the pocket of his long coat, he clicked open the latch with the fingernail of his index finger which was a little longer than he usually liked. Inside was a photograph of Mark and Jeno when they were little boys, he loved being a big brother and protecting Jeno. The way that Jeno looked up at him when Mark did something cool or fun made his heart warm and his pride grow. 

He missed him. “Wait for me Jeno, I’ll be home soon.” 

“Your lover?” A voice called from over his shoulder. The alpha jolted at Donghyuck’s sudden presence; he had been drifting in his headspace for longer than he had realised. 

“No,” Mark cleared up to the omega who had begun washing his hands in the water. “Jeno is my younger brother. He is only young so he isn’t seen outside of the castle much. I wanted to take him with me when I left, however he decided to stay behind to protect our mother in my absence.” His voice was sad as he finished and Donghyuck’s eyes softened with empathy as he looked at him. He closed the locket that the omega was glancing at and pushed it back into his pocket.  
“I’m sorry for prying, I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
“No, no. You did nothing wrong. I just feel guilty for abandoning him.”

The omega was feeling braver after their morning together, he pressed on at Mark’s private life a little more. Contradicting his earlier statement of not caring about the prince, something in his eyes drew him in. 

Donghyuck thought he looked so, so lonely and as he looked further he saw ferocity. He parted his lips slowly to speak , “Why are you here, Prince?” 

“I lost my horse.” Mark bluntly stated. 

“I mean, why are you here?” He pressed. Mark paused and turned from looking down at the blade that he had been cleaning to look at Donghyuck’s face. He saw no pity in his eyes, only inquisitiveness. This calmed Mark and for the first time in his life he felt like he could trust an outsider, he wondered ‘what happened to the hatred from before?’ He asked the omega about where his hatred had gone. 

“I don’t particularly like you yet, we only just met.” He stated. “However from what I have seen of you it is different from the attitudes of the royal soldiers and my father’s tales of the King. You are not the same. “ he continued, “If anything I feel a familiarity between the children of this village and yourself. Although you are a brute and idiotic as well as naive, I see a softness in you.” As soon as Donghyuck was finished with his explanation his facial expression hardened once more, his arms crossing over each other and standing like an alpha. Almost as if to make up for whatever vulnerability he thought he showed. Mark was stunned, he didn’t think that anyone would talk that way about him. As the King’s alpha son he was revered and feared, thought to have to same mind as his father. The weak crumbled at his feet, however this omega was not weak. He stood proud above him and had not bowed to Mark once. He did not bear his neck in submission or whine at his presence like he was in heat. No attempt at seduction or trying to be an easy omega. 

This omega was a man who commanded the mountains to kneel. In Mark’s heart he felt a swell of admiration and something more he didn’t want to think too much of yet. He had never seen an omega with so much self-confidence and power, ‘it was so very attractive on him” he thought.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the omega calling for his attention. 

“The royal family almost never leave the castle, and when they do it is never without accompaniment. The councilmen are too nervous to fully notice it but something isn’t right here. Tell me prince, why are you here?” 

“Your right.” Mark said. “You’re very sharp. I suspect my father would have sent a squad of the royal guards after me by now, although I doubt they will find the village too easily as you took precautions when you captured me to hide our tracks. I thank you for that, it will prove useful. “ Mark paused for a moment to take in Donghyuck’s expression. It was neutral, for now. “My father is very ill.” The omega bristled at this, but Mark pressed on. “So ill that he has been taking drastic measures in the past couple of years in order to ensure his power will last well after death. There is no cure for my father’s illness and he will die in the next year.” 

Donghyuck relaxed at this fact however he tried not to show it in front of Mark. “I am sure you know of the royal military commander, yes?” 

The omega’s brows knitted together in anger. “Yes I know of him, I know him well. His siege of the forest villages and his cruel ransacking and taxing of us all is something that hangs over us.” His anger was radiating off him. 

The prince continued “He is my father’s closest friend and most trusted advisor. His fury is unmatched in the military, my father trusts him with the throne more than his own bloodline but of course he cannot just hand it over. It would be an outrage. When his illness got more aggressive I knew what he would do before he announced it to me.” He sighed before carrying on. The omega was now sat down beside him as Mark twirled a blade in his hand. “He arranged a marriage between me and the commander’s alpha daughter. His move was so desperate.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened slightly at the truth. “I don’t have anything against his daughter. She is a beautiful girl, but it’s just a front. After my father’s death the commander would control me with his fury from behind the scenes like a puppet master. He and my father have the same mind so I am certain he would not betray his wishes. So I left.” 

“Like a coward.” Donghyuck spat. His words were harsh as he didn’t know everything however Mark couldn’t deny they held truth.  
“Yes, like a coward. I may be nothing more than a coward but I haven’t given up yet. I have a plan to save my family from my father’s cruelty. As long as I am alive they will not live in fear anymore.” He finished. His anger resurfaced at the fear his Mother and brother had lived with and he threw the dagger that was in his hands over the pond. It spun and spun with great velocity until it hit a tree and sunk halfway into the trunk. 

The alpha had thrown it with great wrath and strength. 

Donghyuck’s eyes stared at the dagger in the tree studying the skilled way it had been thrown. He looked at Mark once more.  
“So that is why you are here Prince. You certainly are cowardly, but a coward with a strong will and heart.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Mark started to laugh at Donghyuck’s evaluation of him. He threw himself backwards into the lush grass and spread his arms and feet out, chest moving up and down as he giggled. The omega soon followed suit and they looked up at the clouds that passed through the tree’s canopy. Allowing the sunlight to gently dance on their faces as it filtered through the leaves. They talked for what felt like hours, Donghyuck telling stories and legends of his village and anecdotes from his childhood. Mark found himself taking in every word and every inch of his face like it was the last time he would see it. He felt like the omega would slip away if he looked elsewhere now. 

More gentle conversation ensued and soon enough Mark was confident enough in their trust to share his plan. He told the omega about his allies, about Johnny who he had known since he was a little boy. About how they were best friends who were always around each other before their father’s became enemies of each other; and about how Johnny continued to write him letters. Johnny had become the leader of his clan to the south in the time that they had been apart. They were a fearsome clan with incredible fighting ability and public praise and admiration. They were a political powerhouse that threatened his father, having Johnny’s support was vital to Mark and he valued their friendship deeply as he was someone on the outside that he could rely on. 

The omega was listening intently to the prince’s plan of meeting up with Johnny and touring around the bottom of the country where most of the rebel clans resided. “This seems like it would be risky for you and them. Are you prepared for anything that may happen?” 

“Of course.” Mark answered. “We had been thinking of this coup against my father from when we were big enough to realise what he was like. His hasty announcement of my marriage was just the catalyst that set it all off.” The alpha thought about what he was going to be in for in the coming months. He was half in disbelief of how quickly he told his plans to Donghyuck. He had known him for so little time however once they were alone their bond had gone from one of initial dislike to one of understanding and appreciation. He strangely felt like he had known him for his whole life, and he hoped Donghyuck felt the same. 

As the sun got lower and lower in the sky, they were both too hungry to keep snacking on the forest berries that were around them. Mark was the first to get up, he pulled himself up off the soft grass and onto his rested feet and as he turned to look at Donghyuck he saw the omega looking at him with softened eyes. Mark was slightly taken aback by the way that the hunter looked at him, his ferocity and usual distain was not in his eyes anymore. Instead there was a kindness and a softness that Mark wanted to throw himself into and never let go. Extending his hand down to the omega, he offered his help. Mark could see a moment of hesitation before Donghyuck took his hand gently. 

Mark pulled, the omega was lighter than he thought that he would be; considering all the muscle mass that he had. He pulled quicker until the omega gasped as he slightly came off his feet and was against Mark’s chest. His hands were braced against his pectorals and Mark’s hands snaked around his soft and subtle waist. He didn’t dare pull him tighter but instead he revelled in the omega’s warmth and as Donghyuck’s head moved to look up at Mark and a soft breeze billowed past them.

Intoxicating... more, more, more intoxicating than anything Mark had ever smelt. He could smell the omega’s scent in all it’s glory, the strength and boldness of lavender with a hint of an earthly smell and most beautifully of all rich, sweet honey that trickled through his senses. He instantly craved more, his instincts were about to go into overdrive. He felt his canines wanting to extend as the overwhelming urge to love and hold this omega began. 

Stop! Stop! Calm.. his rational mind screamed at him to not take this further and scare Donghyuck off. On the inside his mind was a raging war between instinct and humanity; on the outside he was frozen still, looking into Donghyuck’s surprised eyes.

He heard his voice calling out to him...

“Prince? Prince? ... Prince Minhyung!” 

He snapped back “Sorry, Sorry. I must be tired.” He said, moving back slightly away from the omega. “My apologies, I don’t get called Minhyung by those that I am friendly with that often. I must have just spaced out.” The alpha scratched behind his head in embarrassment whilst Donghyuck looked at him with surprise. 

“You have a nickname?” 

“Yes, when my brother was little he had trouble saying my name so he would just call me Mark. It was after a character in his favourite book; since we had names with the same first letter he associated him with me and it just stuck. I’ve been called it ever since. The only ones that use my royal name now are the royal guards, the servants, the public and my father.” 

Donghyuck paused upon hearing this. He looked up in Mark’s direction but he wasn’t looking at him, he was more looking through him. As if he could see the delicacies of his soul. “I like it!” He exclaimed, “For some reason it feels very much you.” 

“You can use it if you’d like,” He offered. “I never really liked Minhyung anyways.” A smile spread across the omega’s face and Mark felt himself falling all over again.  
“Then you can call me what my father calls me, so that we are equal.” 

Mark felt strangely giggly at this, like he had just gained access to a more intimate part of the omega’s life. “And what is that?” He asked. 

“In our village the fighters have code names for when we go into battle, in order to confuse the enemy of our formation and who is stationed where. My code name is Haechan. I thought of it from my father’s nickname for me which is Hyuck.” 

Mark could sense a little bit of embarrassment from the omega about saying the names that he had, especially the nickname from his childhood. He thought that the embarrassment was very cute and was a side that he wasn’t used to seeing, it was hidden from the world by his tough exterior. A unfortunate thing considering how lovely Mark thought it was. 

“Hyuck.” Mark repeated. “I like that too.” This sent a blush to the omegas honey skinned cheeks. “I feel like we should have a bit better of an introduction, this time as friends.” 

Donghyuck hummed in agreement to this and extended his hand out to Mark in a friendly and open way. A rougher hand grabbed the omega’s soft one and Mark lowered his upper body whilst keeping his head looking at Donghyuck as he bowed to him, “It is an honour to meet you, Hyuck.”. The blush on Donghyuck’s face heightened up to the very tips of his cheekbones and deepened to a dark cherry.  
“It is lovely to meet you too, Mark.” He said whilst holding onto Mark’s hand and looking down into his eyes. The alpha smiled up at Donghyuck and with a flick of his wrist he turned the omega’s hand so it was gently on top of his and he lowered his face until his soft lips connected with the back of the omega’s hand. Their intimacy was beautiful, the spark of passion in this little moment: unparalleled. 

Time seemed to pause for them and as they shared this moment both Mark and Donghyuck felt like they had known and loved each other unconditionally, even in different realities from their own .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Rosyfingered Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A banquet amongst the stars where Mark and Donghyuck indulge in their emotions.

Donghyuck’s heart beat rapidly when he was back in his private quarters, his hands were sweaty and trembled. He wasn’t that much of a naive forest dweller; he knew that Mark was interested in him. At the moment that Mark held him close to his chest and the wind blowed past them he could smell the alpha’s lust and arousal. What the hell was he thinking? His thoughts raced, he barely knew Mark. He had more or less just met him, how could he have let the alpha touch him so casually? He needed to be more careful, he was in danger of making a fool of himself in front of the whole village. Donghyuck’s omegan instincts forced him to reminisce on when the alpha had brought his lips to Donghyuck’s hand, he couldn’t control his blush as it took over his face. 

Were all Citadel alphas that forward? Or was it just their way of a greeting? He thought back to when Mark had met the councilmen and his father, it couldn’t have been a greeting as Mark did not even bow to his father. Only shaking his hand after the chief had bowed to the prince himself. Donghyuck’s mind started to go into overdrive and he convinced himself he was just another instinct driven alpha who just wanted a piece of donghyuck. That’s the only thing that made any sense. He was a forest dweller, he had no status unlike Mark. To be interested in the omega romantically would throw away his whole reputation.. right? 

He tried to put it behind him for now, tried to convince himself that he was overthinking the whole situation. They had only just met, he couldn’t think like this. They barely knew each other yet at the same time Donghyuck felt like he had known Mark for the entirety of his life and beyond that. He connected with him more than he had with anyone in the village and for some reason the time that he spent with him didn’t feel strange at all. 

“Why does he have to be a royal? We could of been such good friends if he was born in the village.”  
Donghyuck’s mind lingered on the word ‘friends’.  
The omega put his arms out of the tree top room’s window, resting on the window sill. There was a gentle breeze that was blowing the leaves and in the distance over the bridges he could see a light coming from Mark’s guest quarters, which his instincts gave him a tug towards.

‘I’m going to be late for dinner at this rate.’ He chastised himself for wasting time . He no longer had the time to go to the lake and take a lengthy bath which he was hoping for since he had sweat profusely whilst hunting. He was positive that he didn’t smell great. He wanted to smell nice during the dinner, it seemed to be something important to him for some reason.  
He walked to the back of the room where a very large fresh pale of water was always readily available for him, grabbing the cleaning pastes from the storage draw besides it and stripping down. He put one foot in after another, crouching down until he was mostly submerged in his makeshift bath. Whilst cleaning himself up he thought of what Mark had said to him earlier in the forest. If he really did take over the throne and replace the advisors who wanted the same as the King, what would Mark’s kingdom look like? Would it be peaceful? Would he fix the wrongdoings of his father? 

Donghyuck hoped so. He allowed himself to soak for a minute, letting out a heavy sigh after the long day he’d had. He lathered up his hair and rinsed it out with the water scoop before getting out; dripping from his body and hair onto the wooden floor. Donghyuck watched as it dripped through the floorboards and down the tree trunk below. He dried himself off and lifted his arm to smell himself, his natural scent permeated through and he no longer smelt unpleasant. He inspected his naked frame in the mirror, going over his muscles to check their strength. Checking up on scratches and past wounds to see if they were scarring. The omega was taking good care of himself, he was prideful of his body and it served him well. Satisfied, he walked over to his small cabinet of clothes in order to get ready. It was unlike the omega to ponder for a long time over what to wear but he found himself very indecisive, his slender honey skinned fingers hunted through his clothes until he finally came upon something he wanted to wear. It was some of his only traditional omegan clothing, it was calling to him. He wanted to look attractive, he wanted to look desirable not just strong and masculine. 

Donghyuck found himself thinking ‘Why, why am I doing this?’, not being one to really care for the clothes he wore. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from pulling out the clothing and then looking again for things to go with it.  
He almost up-turned his entire cabinet looking for the perfect outfit, clothes were strewn all over the floor in piles and when Donghyuck was finally dressed he knew that he looked delectable. 

He wore a combination of traditional omegan clothes and his usual attire. It was mostly dark blue with a tint of autumnal orange; he wore a traditional omegan dark blue skirt which was slit on both sides of the legs up to the waistline. Donghyuck preferred to have the waistband put lower down on his hipbones as he found it more comfortable when eating. The waistband was embroidered heavily with intricate detail which came round from the sides into a lowered point near his crotch. It was seen as the most beautiful clothing an omega could wear, eye catching and alluring. However, true to Donghyuck’s usual rugged attire he had paired this up with his leather boots that turned into ballet type ties at the top. A mixture of omegan and practical.  
His top half also continued with the same half and half theme; with a leather waistcoat that came down into a low v-neck to expose his honey chest. 

His look was topped off with their village’s traditional rope bracelets however, he left his neck completely bare and open. His dark hair tousled to the right. 

Donghyuck knew that he looked good, his body buzzed with confidence, and excitement. He was blissfully unaware of what his omegan instincts were craving and it wouldn’t be long until the rest of him caught up. He checked up on the water sprite that was taking shelter in his room, it’s injury was healing very well. The omega changed the dressing and reapplied all the medicines; taking the time to be extremely careful. Cautiously he scooped the sprite up and tucked it into his waistcoat’s pocket, he would venture out into the forest later tonight to release the sprite back into the forest. 

Readjusting his clothes once more, Donghyuck made his way towards the banquet hall. He was ravenous. Yet in his belly he felt a slight pit of nervousness that he couldn’t quite place. He wondered if he was too dressed up? Would Mark laugh at him for dressing too much like an omega? He wasn’t sure; this only added to his fear. The omega slowly walked around the corner to the awaiting feast, he was the last one to arrive and at the arrival of the chiefs son all the council men stood up. 

The banquet hall was lit up with candles, some on the table and floor. Lots in the twisting vines that had been fashioned into holders. Food was spread out along the large rectangular stone table, every inch was either covered in meat, fruits or vegetables. Donghyuck practically salivated at the mere sight of it. Remembering his manners he snapped his head up to look at those in attendance. Every councilman was looking at him with a mixture of surprise and satisfaction.

“Has the young lord finally accepted his status as an omega?” The head council man whispered to Donghyuck’s father. 

The omega caught his father’s gaze, he looked happy, ecstatic in fact. Donghyuck didn’t remember the last time he saw that look on his face, was he really that proud of him for dressing traditionally? It warmed his heart to know he was doing something right. Just as Donghyuck was about to go and talk to his father he felt the attention of a certain alpha upon him  
Mark’s eyes were fixed upon Donghuck’s form, he was devouring every part of his body that he could see. The omega turned sharply to look at him, he felt like he was being eaten up. 

Mark’s eyes met the omega’s, his pupils were slightly glazed over and his lid’s were hooded. It was not the sort of gaze that was appropriate for a diplomatic dinner. The atmosphere between them was practically dripping with eroticism; it was sinful. Mark couldn’t take his eyes off the omega, from the moment he walked in all the attention in the room was commanded by his presence and Mark certainly hadn’t expected what he saw. 

Donghyuck certainly was an interesting omega. The alpha had never seen him in clothes that were anything like what he was wearing. So much of his honey skin was on display and the mixture of delicacy and his usual rough style was so very enticing to Mark. The prince let his gaze wander and wander, forgetting about the other people in the room. 

‘God what I wouldn’t do to monopolize your time.’ He thought. Once the omega had caught his gaze he allowed himself to stare for a little longer, he couldn’t help it. Then he tried to control himself and be the royal he was supposed be. 

He walked over to the omega briskly, “You look lovely in that outfit, Donghyuck” he spoke.  
“Thank you, it isn’t my usual attire. However, I thought I should impress our guest.” The omega said with a slight smirk on his lips.  
Mark’s muscles twitched at this casual flirt, had Donghyuck even meant it? Either way it peaked his excitement.  
They sat down for dinner at last and whilst they ate conversation ensued about the kingdom. Eventually the talk turned to Mark’s reasons for being out of the citadel; he knew he couldn’t tell the chief and the councilmen. He didn’t know how they would react. Mark hoped that Donghyuck had kept the matter between them and by the look the omega gave him when the topic arose; it seemed the case. 

He told a half lie to the chief: “I plan to visit some friends down south. I have known them for a long time and we haven’t been in touch for a while. My father graciously gave me permission to stay with them for a long vacation.” The chief seemed to by buying it.  
“I would be there now if not for my horse!” He laughed. 

Laughter broke out amongst the table, however it felt forced. He knew that the chief and the council were nervous in his presence. He hated the way he made others feel, he so desperately wanted this dinner to be over. From across the table Donghyuck gave the alpha a sympathetic smile, perhaps he could sense his unease and at this notion Mark felt his heart beat begin to calm. 

After hours of eating and drinking and more eating, the dinner finally came to an end. Many of the councilmen had retired to the chambers, their age preventing them from staying out too long. The chief too had gone to bed not too long after, complaining of a headache from all the wine he had consumed. All that was left in the banquet hall was Mark, Donghyuck and many bottles of wine that they were drinking. The omega stood up abruptly, taking one large swing of wine and then beginning to walk out of the room. 

“Wait!” Mark called, “Wait please!” 

The omega stopped a little short of the exit. He turned his head slowly to look at the prince calling him, “Yes?” He replied.  
He didn’t seem drunk at all, after drinking so much as well it seemed he could hold his liquor.  
“Will you at least let me walk you to your room? It’s very late.” He stated.  
“I’m not going to my room yet.”  
“Why not?”  
“I have something that I need to do first, if you don’t mind.” Donghyuck started to walk out. Mark not wanting to give up ran after the omega and grasped his wrist gently in his palm, tugging the omega back towards him. 

“May I accompany you?” Mark asked quietly, he waited for the omega’s answer. Hesitation followed his question before he heard a quiet: “Alright.” In reply. The omega’s wrist was released and Mark walked side by side with Donghyuck.  
The moon was high up in the sky, the stars littered all around it. Mark gaped at the sight. It was hard to see this many stars in the citadel due to the lights that were constantly on; Mark had never appreciated the view so much before. 

The omega snapped him out of his thoughts by tugging on his hand. “We’re here.” He said. Mark’s mind came back to reality as he realized they had walked all the way to the edge of the sprite forest. He looked at the omega with slight confusion about why he had taken him this far out, when Donghyuck lifted the little sprite he had been tending out of his pocket.

“It’s been doing a lot better recently. I think that it will be able to get by on its own from now.” The prince looked down at the sprite with care in his eyes, he was truly glad that it was healing properly.  
“That’s good.” He answered. Dark eyes turned to look at him, they weren’t angry like they were when they had first met. They were soft and loving, Mark felt himself melting into their rocky colour.  
Without thinking twice he took the omega’s free hand in his own, leading him slightly further into the forest until they both came to a small clearing. 

He laced their fingers together gently as they sat down on the warm grass, Dongyuck then lowered his other hand to the ground so that the sprite could crawl off into the forest’s undergrowth. However, after this Mark didn’t let go of his other hand. The omega turned to look at him but found the prince’s attention upon the stars above them.  
“I could sit here all night and admire the stars.” He said absentmindedly.  
“Really?” Donghyuck answered, a little confused.  
“Mhm, they are really astonishing.” 

Donghyuck turned his gaze from Mark’s face to above them. “I guess so.” He replied, “I’ve always found life on this earth more fascinating.” He gripped the alpha’s hand a little tighter and pulled it onto his lap, his skirt moving a little.  
Mark’s attention turned towards the omega by his side, “You look really beautiful dressed like this.” He said. He then realised what he said and got flustered: “I mean you don’t just look beautiful in this, you look beautiful in everything you wear. It’s not really the clothes, the clothes don’t make you beautiful. I mean you would look gorgeous without them.” 

Mark’s face turned beetroot red at what he was saying, he couldn’t explain himself properly and he tripped over all his words. He certainly didn’t sound as elegant as he did during dinner. However, Donghyuck just broke into a fit of laughter at the alpha’s display.

“You are very funny Mark.” He blushed.  
Pushing the alpha in a playful way and giggling so much he was lying down. Something in the alpha didn’t feel right at this; he knew Donghyuck didn’t get it. All of a sudden he pushed himself over Donghucks body that was plush against the soft grass, his hands were either side of his face and he lowered himself so their noses were touching and he was starting into the omega’s eyes. 

“I’m serious, Hyuck.” He muttered, “I think your gorgeous, and not just in the way you look.” 

The omega’s breath hitched, his legs we’d slightly parted and Mark had taken that opportunity to slide his thigh in between.  
One of his hands had moved to hold Donghyuck’s waist and their hip bones were gently resting on one another’s.

“Why do you..” Donghyuck began.

“I’m not too sure,” Mark laughed slightly. “but when I’m with you; it just feels right. I feel like I’m home.” 

The omega blushed profusely, his eyes scanning Mark’s again and again. “I feel the same.” He whispered. “I’m so conflicted though, this isn’t like me.” His eyes were starting to glaze over and his eyelids hooded.

“Will you let me hold you, I promise I won’t go too far. Just for tonight please.” Mark pleaded with him.  
“You can sense what I’m feeling, you don’t have to ask that of me.” The omega smirked. 

Mark didn’t waste a single more second, his hand on Donghyuck’s waist tightened. He let his other hand come to cup the omega’s soft face and their bodies crashed together as Mark rested himself on top of Donghyuck.

They looked into each other’s eyes, Mark looking for any sign of hesitation. Eyelashes fluttered together and their hot breath intertwined and danced with each other’s. Donghyuck held his breath slightly but gasped as soon as soft and sweet lips touched his own. 

His chest surged, his body reacted. Mark pressed his lips further onto Hyuck’s. breathing through his nose and grasping a little rougher at the omega’s hip. Donghyuck gasped at this and his mouth parted to allow himself to calm down. However Mark took this as his cue; he pushed his hips down into the omega causing another gasp and gently slipped his tongue into the omega’s mouth. Careful not to be too rough.  
Hands shot up into Mark’s hair and he could finally taste the honey he had been craving.

“Delicious.” He said, coming up for a proper amount of air. 

Donghyuck started up at Mark in disbelief.  
“Mark I.. I don’t know.. I” he stammered. “That was nice.” He finally said with a smile on his face. 

The prince looked down at the omega who was beneath him.  
“I think that I have loved you, some time very long ago...” He whispered to the omega, stroking the soft wavy hair that splayed out on the ground.  
Admiring the blush on his cheeks. 

“...Just as I do in this moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and your support is really appreciated 🤍💙
> 
> Thank you!


	6. I will lay down my limbs with you as my heart grows warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm hand and words of honesty is all that’s needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the late update, writers block has been crushing me lately. This chapter is only small but the exciting stuff is coming soon! (Lots of story progression) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I love to hear your feedback!

Sunlight filtered through the open window. The shadows of the potted plants moved on the back wall, dancing slowly. A pair of delicate eyelashes fluttered against soft skin. It was still quite early in the morning yet Donghyuck arose naturally, although his head felt quite heavy. His bed quilts, which were in the right hand corner of his room, had not yet been reached by the sun so his eyes were spared the sudden brightness. 

With his head still against the lush pillows; he stretched his arms above his head like a napping cat. Donghyuck groaned softly as he sat up, yawning as he took in his surroundings. He was still in his clothes from last night, and in his mirror he could see that his hair was a mess. The omega sighed with relief when he didn’t see any sign of Mark and the rest of his room was exactly how he had left it before he had gone to dinner last night. He knew he had far too much to drink, his brain was in a haze as he looked around yet there was a faint tingling that lingered on his lips. He brought his fingers to his mouth for a brief second; hoping that the sensation of touch would help him remember. 

Nothing. 

Donghyuck began to feel frustrated, he remembered the dinner and then walking home and when it was nightfall. However, everything else in between was lost. He pushed his quilts off his legs angrily, walked over to the wood burning stove to put the kettle over the fire and as it was burning Donghyuck turned to the window to bask in the sun. 

He took a deep sigh as he looked down at the village below him. People were setting up the shops and emerging out of the houses. For the majority of his life Donghyuck had felt content with this little idillic life, but his people had suffered. It filled him with a rage that threatened to boil over, just like the kettle on the stove as it whistled continuously. As he was pouring his tea his mind wandered to the impending tax raid in three days time. His eyebrows furrowed with anger, this time he would not sit back and watch. The omega’s last attempt to thwart them failed miserably but he was determined to succeed. His people would not be pushed further into poverty. 

Warm tea was brought to the omega’s lips, as it passed down his throat it seemed to warm his soul. He took another deep sigh and his mind wandered once more to thoughts of Mark. Would he help Donghyuck’s attack on the tax raids? Or would he refuse to intervene?

He didn’t like to ponder too much on it, the subject provided him with the most terrible headache. He thought back to the Prince’s clumsy nature and his larger than life personality. Donghyuck found it hard to believe that this man was their heir to such cruel royalty. It didn’t suit him at all. 

Abruptly, Donghyuck saw Mark walking through the village towards the councilmen’s meeting hall. Almost as if his thoughts of the Alpha had conjured him. Yet again he felt drawn to the alpha, he wanted to speak to him. Speak to him more about his plans to usurp his father and his attendants. He wanted to support him, help him rally support. He knew that there were alpha women in the village that wanted to fight. The omega sighed once more, as he knew his father would never let him fight. Without question he decided to abandon his tea to go cold on the window ledge, preferring to spend his morning with a certain man. 

Proud footsteps were making their way through the village towards the councilmen’s meeting hall. Mark held his head up high and with authority, Donghyuck’s father had called him to have breakfast with him and he wasn’t about to refuse. A light wind billowed his hair, the sunlight dappled on his gently tanned skin. 

Using his dominant hand, he parted the curtain of vines that was closing off the meeting hall. His eyes fell upon a banquet of food. Laid out like some big event; it alarmed the prince as he wasn’t sure what occasion it was for. Nevertheless he strode forwards, taking a seat near the chief who was sat at the top of the long table. It wasn’t far into their talking and meal before another hand pulled apart the vines over the door. 

Mark recognised the beautiful figure immediately. Slender yet strong, the omega held himself with such grace.   
“Ah Son!” The chief addressed him, “How wonderful of you to join us, we were showing our hospitality to Prince Minhyung here.” 

Mark’s eyes were imbued with life as he looked upon the omega. Even so early in the morning he was utterly breathtaking, it crossed Mark’s mind to ask him about the previous night’s endeavours. If he minded, how he felt. Would he stay with Mark if he asked? 

That final question brought a queasy feeling to Mark’s stomach and he took his tea to his mouth to wash away his anxiousness. Donghyuck took a seat opposite him, saying his greetings to the other councilmen as he sat. A faint blush coated his cheeks and Mark was enamoured. Only briefly did he ponder the haste of his enchantment, he wondered if a sheltered life in the castle had provoked him to fall so easily. 

“I am extremely glad that you have enjoyed your stay with us, Prince Minhyung” the chief interrupted his thoughts with a diplomatic smile. “It saddens me that we will not be able to provide any more luxury of this caliber as the taxing is tomorrow eve.” 

Mark’s head snapped up, “The taxing? I was unaware.” 

This alarmed Donghyuck. So it was true that the Prince’s tyrannical father had been keeping him in the dark about the Kingdoms exploits. He looked at the alpha, he had recovered from his surprise and was continuing with conversation in the most refined manner. Mark’s eyes met Donghyuck’s briefly. Almost as if they were the catalyst for his mind; the omega began to recall exactly what had happened the night before...

“I think I have loved you, sometime very long ago. Just as I do in this moment.” 

Exploding, red, hot blush. In the middle of the extremely civilised breakfast; Donghyuck’s own memory had betrayed him. He hadn’t been listening to his father, the councilmen or Mark. Instead his mind was preoccupied on the Prince’s gentle touch. How his fingertips had grazed the top of his hip bones, the electricity it sent through his spine. 

His father had been turned to him for some time. The look in his eyes inquisitive and yet confused. He had been talking to him, he had no idea what he had said. The councilmen were also looking at him with concern. 

“I’m sorry father, my mind was elsewhere.”he murmured. The blush was still evident on his cheekbones; he averted his gaze from Mark. It was too embarrassing to remember what had happened last night. He recalled running home shortly after the kiss, his hair wild and his skin burning. Leaving Mark to sit on the grass where they had lay. 

“I was asking you if you were finished with your meal, Donghyuck. If you are, could you take Prince Minhyung to our bathing lakes? He was asking for a place to soak.” His father looked at him with importance, urging him to act like he was supposed to.   
Donghyuck of course accepted, and after saying his thanks to the other councilmen, he lead Mark out of the meeting hall. His heart rate hitched as soon as it was just the two of them. They hadn’t said a word to each other yet, it wasn’t necessary awkward but the longer the silence continued the more anxious Donghyuck became. 

Rapidly he turned to face Mark, they had just got out of the village and were on one of the quiet paths towards the bathing lake.   
“About last night,” he began nervously, “I’m sorry for taking off so soon, I was nervous. Also drunk.”

Something in Mark’s eyes saddened. Was that the wrong thing to say? Mark took a few cautious steps towards the omega and his hand brushed against Donghyuck’s own.   
“It’s okay.” He whispered. “I wasn’t aware that you were drunk, I apologise if I did anything you didn’t want.” 

Ah, he understood the change in Mark’s demeanour. The alpha has thought he had done something against Donghyuck’s will.   
“Mark,” he began sternly. “If you had done something I disliked I would of made it clear to you. I may have had a little too much to drink but I can assure you that I was in control of my own mind.” 

During their conversation Donghyuck had taken the alpha’s hand in his own. Trying to assure him of his feelings. Turning their wrists he allowed Mark to feel his pulse, it was calm. Steady. At peace. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you.” He assured him, “Come on, we’re wasting time.” It had reached the middle of the day already as their breakfast had dragged on for some time. Slowly, they walked together through the woods until reaching the tranquillity of the bathing lake. Immediately Mark was transported back to their first meeting, how enamoured he was with such a delicate beauty. His shock at the confidence and strength the omega exhibited. 

He whispered under his breath, “It was here.”   
Remembering how the omega had his bow aimed at him, how he had pinned him to the tree. His speed and elegance.

“Yes it was.” Donghyuck had picked up on his monologue. “You really were quite filthy that day, legs covered in mud and sweating.” 

“Mm, I’m afraid I was not a pretty sight.” Mark sighed. Looking back on their encounter he felt embarrassed that the omega’s initial impression of him was so poor. Donghyuck only laughed in response, a sweet and gentle laughter. It warmed Mark’s soul in a similar way to the tea he had with his breakfast; imbuing him with life. The lake of water had the same crystalline look as it did on the day that they met, however today the sky was a greyer and Mark’s mind a little clearer. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Donghyuck retorted with a smile. 

Mark blushed slightly, his mind beginning to race at the omega’s casual flirtation. Whilst the prince was fumbling about with his shoes and his coat, his mind in disarray. The hunter had already undressed and slipped into the cold water.

The sun dappled on his honey skin, the water droplets cascading off him after he submerged himself in the water. The water got rid of all the sweat and dirt; his scent exploded into a sweet concoction. It pulled the alpha’s soul closer. He undressed, it seemed like quite an intimate moment. He hadn’t considered before that just taking a bath with the omega in this big lake could have the same level of intimacy as when their lips connected with electric sparks. 

They relaxed for a while. Wading in and out of the water, relaxing on the bank and talking to each other about nonsense and nothing of importance. Mark was telling stories of his childhood. It was clear that he doted on his younger brother quite much, talking about how “cute Jeno was” and how he was “adorably shy”. Donghyuck thought it was sweet how he cared so much about him. However the longer they talked about him the more a look of sadness clouded Mark’s eyes.

Once again they were back in the lake, animals and forest sprites had started to gather around the lake to drink. It seemed surreal, something that his mother would have read to him out of his story books. Mark watched as the the warm orange sun walked across the sky until it was turning the clouds a dusty pink. 

Mark broke their comfortable silence, “I think we may have lost track of time.” 

Donghyuck chuckled as he took note of the sky’s colour. They had been there for hours by the looks of it and his stomach rumbled as he was finally brought back to reality. “Are you hungry as well?” Donghyuck asked. 

“A little. Although I’d be happy just to stay here with you.” 

“Mark..”

“Yes?” 

“Last night... and today.. do you think we are moving too fast?” The omega was nervous asking this, he didn’t want Mark to feel worried about their relationship yet he had no idea if this was normal. His eyebrows were furrowed and he felt his skin go clammy with anxious sweat. If his father found out about their relationship would he be worried? If this carried on he doubted Mark’s father and the kingdom would ever accept him. 

Mark waded towards him, taking his hand under the water with his own. His scent was reassuring as he spoke words of honesty. 

“I’m not sure. I can only speak for what I know... And all I know right now is that your utterly breathtaking and I want you to stay with me.” 

Frozen, his mouth felt like it was hanging open as Mark kept a grip on his hand. It surprised him how the alpha could be so embarrassed one moment but so blunt and straightforward the next. So with everything else failing him the omega followed Mark’s example and spoke words of honesty. 

“The way I act when I am with you frightens me.” Mark looked at bit saddened at this as Donghyuck tried to explain himself. 

“I like you. In a way I have never liked anyone before. Though it’s frightening as I’ve never had these feelings. I.. I don’t feel like myself.” He paused, “..but I do! It’s confusing. All I know is that I don’t want you to leave.” 

They paused for a while. Looking into each other’s eyes as if they were searching into each other’s souls. It felt natural, as the breeze chilled the parts of their bodies that was not under the water. It felt normal. Mark thought that he had never felt such at ease, although heavy words had been spoken and feelings of uncertainty shared. It was calm as if time had stopped for the both of them. 

The prince decided to be bold, to take a step forward. His mother had always told him that it was okay to ask for what we wanted once in a while. He knew what he wanted, and he knew who he wanted to stay with. 

“If you will allow me to be selfish, please, would you stay with me?” His hair was dripping over his face and his cheek bones had this high blush on them which they never normally had. 

“I know that we barely know each other, but I want to get to know you. I already feel like I’ve known you. I don’t know what this is but I’m sure that I don’t want it to end.” His words were coming out rushed. Mark was starting to trip over them, his eyes hazy and he felt like he was going to cry. Why did he feel so emotional? This was embarrassing.

It got more embarrassing when Donghyuck didn’t say anything. Silence passed them and anxiety started to creep into Mark’s scent. However, before he could begin to panic more the omega cupped his face with a warm hand, he could feel the lines of his palm on his cheek. The soothing scent seeping into the air from the omega. It was cold, however when the omega held him Mark could feel nothing but warmth. 

A warm pulse of electricity was sent into him. Cautiously Mark leaned into the omega’s palm, he didn’t want this moment to end. His wet hair falling over his eyes as he looked directly at the beauty before him. There was a blush on Donghyuck’s honey skin that mirrored his own and the prince turned his head, pressing his lips to a soft palm as the sky above them turned shades of pink and orange. Heaven had opened its gates for him and he was basking in the angel it had sent down to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! 
> 
> I’m so sorry that I’ve been so far behind with uploads and I’m so grateful to everyone that has been so patient. If I could devote more time to writing and uploading I so would but my work schedule is just so busy. 
> 
> However I am loving this story and what I am writing so I’m definitely not going to stop. Please be patient with my irregular uploading and I will try to post soon! 
> 
> ❤️❤️


	7. I swear, against my will I will leave you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains distressing imagery. So please read with caution if you are easily upset.

Dark clouds rolled in over the trees that surrounded the lake. Blanketing the sky in a deep blue hue that took over the pink that had been there before. The pair had packed up all their clothes and belongings, heading back towards the sanctuary of the village. Mark knew he would have to leave tomorrow morn and it saddened him deeply. Still not fully sure of what Donghyuck’s answer had been. 

The trees whistled around them, some leaves being ripped from their branches and scraping harshly against their faces. It contrasted greatly with the tranquility of the lake. It wasn’t too long before they had the path towards the village underfoot. It’s cobble being interspersed with the unruly grass. They were relaxed in one another’s presence. Their heartbeats were calm and steady as their hands intertwined together. The clash between the roughness of Donghyuck’s palm and the softer skin of Mark’s somehow fit so well together. Their peace wanted to stretch on forever. Radiating it’s warmth throughout the whole forest. 

The forest did feel unusually warm for this time of night.

There was a orange light that was coming from the village as they began to approach. It was strong and glowing, seeming to have its own shape to it and there was this faint smell of ash that permeated their noses. Both of them were nothing short of perplexed. It was too warm. Yet the heat felt dry and harsh.

Mark’s featured crinkled as he looked at the village he had grown used to throughout his brief stay. He stood still, the village still looking blurry in his vision. However, Donghyuck ran forward with frantic speed. The long grass scratching against his legs until the village was really in view and horror instantly struck the omega’s features.

The orange light whipped and curled but he stood there frozen.   
“Hyuck?... Hyuck?” Mark tried to get the omega’s attention once he had caught up, being solely focused on trying to get him out of his trance. 

“What’s wron...”

Orange light. Mark followed the omega’s gaze and there in front of him was not the soothing light of the village. But fire. 

Hot burning fire. 

It wrapped around the trees, screeched as it bellowed throughout the forest. Mark was paralysed. Just earlier that day he had walked through the village basking under the sunlight, now it was ablaze and all he could hear was distant screaming. He thought about the village, the children he saw playing every morning. He thought about Donghyuck’s father. He feared for their safety.

Before Mark could even move, before he could begin to think about running, Donghyuck took off. The omega sprinted in the direction of the fire, his chest heaving and his eyes frantic as he screamed out for his father. Mark’s hand lunged after the omega as he pulled away. He was left hanging. Watching his love who he should’ve kept safe charge into the flames. In a frenzied state Mark chased after Donghyuck, his eyes wide and his usually warm and earthy scent began to be tainted with panic. 

He jumped over the undergrowth with speed, his hand reaching out. He scrambled over the terrain and his hands clawed at whatever he could find to propel him forwards. The trees crackled and screeched as they collapsed with a thud onto the forest floor. 

Suddenly he dived to the side as a large tree broke off from it’s burnt stump and crashed to the floor. Mark was panting, his shirt was sticking to the back of his neck as the fire was heating the forest rapidly. He stank of sweat and panic.  
His hands grasped helplessly at the burning tufts of grass and his thighs ached as he forced himself to get up and run again. He could see Donghyuck again now, he was at the edge of the village. Stood motionless, as if his frenzy from before had never existed in the first place. The omega stood like a frozen statue as the searing fire danced around him. 

Mark was just about to catch up to the omega when he full grasped the severity of the situation. This was no normal fire. It had been no natural disaster.

Within the blaze of the village he saw the dark outlines of royal soldiers. Brandishing their swords above their heads, the outline of their uniforms. The atrocity before him was unimaginable. Rage filled his core and his anger burned into his features in a way the fire never could. 

His rage was about to explode until from the village he heard a large booming voice shout, “HAND OVER PRINCE MINHYUNG OR YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES... ANYONE FOUND TO BE HARBOURING THE PRINCE WILL BE FOUND OF TREASON AND EXECUTED.”

The Royal Military Commanders voice echoed painfully in his ears. 

Why? Why? Why? Why?

It was all his fault. Donghyuck had already took off, running further into the burning village. Whilst Mark stood in panic, coming to the realisation that it was him. 

They were after him. Everyone was in danger because of him. Donghyuck was in danger, the only person he had experienced romantic love for. The only omega he had been able to form a connection with was now in danger because of him.   
He despised himself in that moment. The very core of his being despised his father and the military. The royal guards. All of them. 

His rage turned into movement, he sprinted in the direction he thought Donghyuck had gone. He was terrified of the royal guards catching him, he couldn’t let all he had planned go to waste in this moment. Diving behind trees, shops and houses the desperate prince tried to make his way towards the omega. His soul was being pulled in a certain direction and he just let his instincts take over. Feet slammed on the ground, muscles were aching and his brain was pounding as he could hear the screaming still. 

Crouching behind one of the smaller houses, Mark looked for a chance to run. Ahead of him was just an open plain until the council hall. He felt that if Donghyuck was anywhere he would be there. Yet he was stuck; the village was crawling with the Royal Guard. His fingers hooked into the stones in the wall, subconsciously digging his fingernails into the grit until it became painful. 

One chance.  
He needed a break in the chaos to run and most importantly he couldn’t be seen. His heart pounded. The plain had started to clear, he just needed his legs to move. His muscles to work. 

Mark felt his heart hitting against his ribcage. It hurt. It hurt being the cause of all this. His cowardice and his failure as a leader caused this to happen. He could do nothing but despise his father. His stance elevated slightly to where he was half crouched and ready to sprint. Whipping his head around; Mark looked for any Royal Guards. 

Go. Go. Go! 

Straight against the plain, he stumbled slightly in his haste. Everything was getting blurry as he focused on his goal of the vines covering the entrance to the council hall. In the edges of his vision he saw blurred villagers laying all over the village floor. Some of those lying on the ground had red seeping out from their bodies. 

Oh god.   
Oh god. 

This wasn’t a recapture, this was a massacre. 

Panting and heaving, his thighs burnt as reached the council hall. He couldn’t prepare himself for what he saw when he got past the door. There in the council room, that room that hours earlier he had eaten and conversed with ease. That room. 

That room where he had gazed upon Donghyuck’s ethereal beauty so many times. That room.. now soaked in blood. The room ablaze with the tapestries and wooden tables and chairs broken, torn and on fire reducing the fabrics to ash.

In the centre of the room surrounded by furniture ablaze was the mutilated and horribly massacred bodies of the council men. All eight of the higher ups in the village were dead, murdered at the request of his own tyrannical father. 

His shoes became covered in the dark maroon blood. He made his way over to the bodies. Within the carnage there was two people with still beating hearts. Donghyuck was in the centre of the room, clutching the chief’s almost lifeless body on his lap.

Mark edged closer and closer. He felt as if a hole had been punched through his chest. Outside he could still hear the shouts of the guards, it wasn’t safe to stay here. They needed to leave as soon as possible. Any longer and the Royal Guards would descend on them and capture Mark, ruining everything. 

“H-Hyuck?” 

Teary eyes glanced back at him.

“Mark.. Mark what do I do?” 

He was holding his fathers body so carefully, so lovingly. He was on his knees, blood had soaked the bottom of his clothes and one of his hands were clutching at his father’s side, a blade was on the floor next to them coated in crimson blood. He was bleeding out, Donghyuck trying desperately to stop it. 

“The taxing raid,” he said with a pained voice. “It wasn’t supposed to be today, everyone.. the village. It was a slaughter.” 

The omega looked back down at his father, he cradled his head and his side.   
The chief looked in dire condition. His eyes were sunken, his skin was pale and sickly. Especially saddening was the glaze that had begun to come over his eyes. The wound was too grave, his body too old to fight. 

“Please..” the chief addressed Mark with a weakening voice, “ensure the safety of my son...” his clouded gaze turned back to the omega. He was thrown into a coughing fit, blood splattering out of his mouth. 

“Be safe.. Donghyuck.” He finally was able to finish. His eyes clouded over completely, he was unconscious. His breathing extremely shallow. It was going to stop any second. Donghyuck cried out at this. 

“Father.. FATHER!”   
He attempted to gently shake his father back into consciousness. Meanwhile Mark was watching on with shock, had the chief really just asked him to look after Donghyuck? This couldn’t be happening, it was too fast, too sudden. 

What the hell.. what the hell..

Tears rolled down Donghyuck’s warm honey cheeks, his natural sweet scent was tainted with such a dark sadness. The omega was drowning so much in his pain that he couldn’t hear the royal guards approaching on the council hall after hearing his wails. 

However Mark did, and it filled him with terror. He couldn’t soothe Donghyuck, couldn’t stop his wailing. They had to leave. He had to keep him safe, he couldn’t lose him. Asking his permission to go with him had gone out of the window, he would protect the omega with his life and that meant them both fleeing the village. 

He crouched down to the omega, began to gently pull his hands away from his father’s slowly dying body. Donghyuck whilst in such distress allowed himself to be moved, yet his body still slumped on the ground. Mark placed the chief’s body as best as he could; trying to make him look peaceful. They had to leave him, they couldn’t save him.

“Hyuck.. Donghyuck please. We need to leave. Please get up and run with me.” 

“No!” Donghyuck cried out desperately. “No! I can’t leave him.” 

Mark felt like a villain for doing this to Donghyuck. This shouldn’t have happened in the first place, it was all his fault. He pleaded with Donghyuck once again, “I can’t lose you Donghyuck, I love you. Please..”

Screams were still all around them, the bodies of the councilmen. The fire was still ablaze around them and was licking at the walls and floors. 

Tears rolled down Donghyuck’s cheeks, but was followed by a slow nod. That’s all that the prince needed to get them out of there. The Royal Guards were about to storm into the hall any second. Mark pulled the omega to his feet, he dragged slightly but it was more than enough. He interlaced their hands together to ensure he wouldn’t let go. 

Within the blaze of the fire and the carnage of the massacre, the exiled prince desperately fled with his woodland love into the darkness of the deep forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading this book and this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to keep reading my future updates.


End file.
